One Sunday Afteroon Revised and Extended
by charlie1902
Summary: "And his assistant, Doctor Sheldon Cooper". The Doctor introduces Donna to Leonard and Sheldon. Still WIP
1. Chapter 1

Title: One Sunday Afternoon

Author: Charlie1902

Fandoms: Big Bang Theory/ Doctor Who

Genre: Humour

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Spoilers: Just general spoilers about the shows

Summery: "And his assistant, Doctor Sheldon Cooper". The Doctor introduces Donna to Leonard and Sheldon.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you recognise but do own the ones you don't. This is my way of loving them.

Thanks to my beta and friend Trik, mistakes remain my own.

Sheldon had demanded Leonard drive him to the comic book store one Sunday afternoon because a new comic book had just been released,

"You knew about this release date ages ago why are you only telling me about it now?" Leonard whined as they got out his car.

"You never usually mind driving me to the comic book store. Did you have plans?"

"We're going to the Mega Max Sci-fi Convention in four hours!" Leonard griped,

"Yes and I allocated a three hour period sufficient to get into our costumes and drive there,"

"A bit of warning is considered polite," the only way to 'win' with Sheldon was to point out the obvious social niceties that he missed,

"Oh. Noted." Leonard sighed. He really was such a pushover.

"Let's just get that comic and go," he said knowing Sheldon rarely did anything quickly. He would have to go through each copy checking for damages –then he would buy two – one for his collection and one to read.

Once inside Leonard stood by the door with a vague hope it made him seem less geeky to passers-by. He was just the driver … not interested in comic books at all … 'hey was that a rare early copy of Wonder Woman?'

Moving to the nearest shelf Leonard narrowly avoided being hit as the door was forcefully pushed open,

"Oh sorry didn't see you there," said a man not looking in his direction instead focusing on the new comic books

"Its alrigh …" Leonard trailed off since the Englishman wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Sorry about that – he can be so rude," another English voice said behind him. Turning he saw a very beautiful lady with bushy red hair and defined facial features. His breath hitched – he really wasn't good speaking to good-looking woman.

"That's alright," he mumbled looking away and taking a step back further inside the store,

"No it's not, Doctor! Say sorry," She certainly had a loud voice and now everyone in the place was staring at them Leonard blushed,

"I already did Donna!"

"Well say it again!" she ordered,

"It's fine really I …" Leonard started to say but was interrupted as the Doctor turned to look back at his friend and suddenly rushed back over,

"Oh my! Donna … Donna do you know who you're talking too?" he questioned in an excited way practically dancing from one foot to the other.

"No who?" she asked,

"That … That's Leonard Hofstader."

"Who?"

"Doctor Leonard Hofstader!"

"Do I know you?" Leonard questioned in surprise,

"Ok Leonard we can go now." Sheldon said appearing at his side. Leonard looked at him confused.

"Doctor Leonard Hofstader!" The Doctor again in awe,

"Who are you?" Sheldon asked suddenly noticing Leonard was talking to people,

"I'm Donna and this is the Doctor," Donna said automatically still surprised by the Doctor's excitement over some guy in a comic book store,

"Doctor of?" Sheldon asked. The Doctor had darted forward and was fiercely shaking the mans hand Donna answered how the Doctor usually answered,

"Of everything," she said with a trace of sarcasm and longsuffering that Sheldon missed,

"Ah a physicist," Sheldon said with a knowingly smile and nodding his head,

"What's your area?" he asked,

"Oh everything," the Doctor said finally turning away from Leonard who was glad to be free from the Doctor's piercing stare and tight hand grasp,

"Well yes but what particular study are you interested in?"

"Everything … Ah Doctor Sheldon Cooper." He said with sudden understanding,

"You know my work!" Sheldon stated rather than questioned,

"Of course," the Doctor looked around confused,

"Doctor Leonard Hofstader noble prize winner four times in row – no one beats that for a thousand years. Brilliant." the Doctor said knowingly. He turned to Donna,

"Sorted out string theory." He said to her which caused Leonard to laugh in disbelieve and Sheldon to laugh at what he thought was a joke,

"And his assistant, Doctor Sheldon Cooper,"

Now the two scientists stared at him as if he is crazy,

"That wasn't a joke?" Sheldon asked Leonard for clarification,

"Has it not happened yet? What year is it?" the Doctor asked,

"2009," Donna said looking at calendar frowning because it was a rather naughty one,

"Oh but it's supposed to be 2019. The TARDIS must have got it wrong again," he sighed and looked around again – although instead of adoring fans this time he was expecting screams and chaos. Suddenly he froze,

"Donna what day of the week does that calendar say it is?" he questioned with apprehension,

"Sunday,"

"Right that's it! I don't land on Sundays I'm going to give that TARDIS of mine a right talking to!" he started to walk off angrily before turning to Leonard and Sheldon again,

"Just … I am glad I met you," he said before exiting the comic book store fast,

"Come on Donna!"

"Give me a minute!" she yelled back. Her loud voice echoing around the comic store – not that anyone there would have dared ask her to be quiet. They were still all too busy staring at her in fear,

"So noble prize winner got quite a future ahead of you," Donna said trying to relax the two men. She could easily recognise their shell-shocked expressions; Sheldon was confused and a little bit worried they were insane and Leonard was confused and unassuming,

"I think he was confusing me with someone else," Leonard said faintly,

"Not likely; the Doctor is a time travelling alien if he says you're going to be a four time noble prize winner then that's what you're going to be!" she attempted to build up his non-existent self-esteem,

"But … but,"

"Donna!" the Doctor shouted.

"Gotta go, just remember the Doctor, considering how impressed he was with you I think you'll be seeing us again,"

She said and ran after the Doctor. Leonard and Sheldon watched as they slipped into an alleyway between the comic book store and another building.

"Time travelling alien …" Leonard whispered,

"Doctor . . ." the only other comic store customer said stepping closer,

"You don't think?" Leonard asked Sheldon,

"No, it couldn't b…" the TARDIS sound reverberated around the store as Howard and Raj opened the door to enter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leonard rushed passed them knocking Howard into a shelf by the door. Raj had to jump out the way as Stuart and his customer rushed out, anticipating Sheldon to follow Raj stood back with a foot holding the door open,

"ExCUse you," Howard called after them rubbing his now bruised shoulder,

"Is this a prank?" Sheldon asked them a desperate plea never-before-heard shocking the two new comers to silence,

"Is it?" his voice reaching a new high,

"I think they've gone mad," Raj says to Howard,

"What's going on?" Howard asked. There was a pause as Sheldon processed the last few minutes of his life.

"Like you don't know," Sheldon said relaxed having decided it must be a prank.

"I have no idea," Howard spoke with his usual impatience when faced with Sheldon acting bizarre,

"Don't look at me," Raj spoke quickly,

Sheldon looked from one friend to the other waiting for one of them to yell 'got'cha' or 'bizinga'. When they continued to look at him confused his face fell,

"Assis … Oh the horror!" Sheldon moaned as if in actual pain,

The TARDIS noise changed suddenly and Sheldon pulled out of his angst realising the ship should have been long gone,

"Well doesn't sound good," he said and hurried through the still-open door.

Howard and Raj looked at each other before following. They were just in time to watch an old-fashioned British blue police box thump heavily back onto the pavement.

"Oh … my … god!" Leonard said slowly, there wasn't time for anyone else to say something as the Doctor and Donna reappeared. Donna first, bent double and choking and the Doctor soon after staring back into his ship with an indignant look. Heavy black smoke swirled around the pair shrouding the alleyway in darkness.

"Well that's getting old – What's wrong now?" Donna asked seemingly not noticing the crowd of observers though the thick smoke was making it difficult to see.

"I don't know what's wrong with her," the Doctor answered still staring at the TARDIS who by now had closed her doors stopping the smoke from curling out and choking the alley in darkness,

"Well what do we do now?" Donna asked impatiently,

"Oh I don't know wonder around … I do really hate Sundays, boring and ah hello again," the Doctor had finally spotted their onlookers,

"You're the Doctor! The real Doctor!" Leonard spoke with excited admiration,

"Oh no fans!" the Doctor groaned,

"You were just joking though right?" Sheldon asks with an anxious smile focusing on the important bit,

"No although perhaps I shouldn't have spilled the beans,"

"Doctor Who is real!" Raj asked forgetting his fear of talking in front of women in his surprise,

"Yes a former companion sold the idea to the BBC," the Doctor frowned, his eyes darting around for an escape route,

"You weren't joking!" Sheldon's voice going high pitch again in his upset,

"Don't worry Sheldon you do get a noble prize," the Doctor consoled,

"But Leonard gets four?" Sheldon whined,

"Definitely shouldn't have told," the Doctor muttered,

"DOCTOR! Are you going to fix the TARDIS?" Donna screeched,

"Oh right of course – she's probably just a bit tired we might have to stay here a while,"

"Probably?" Sheldon didn't like guesses and he would have thought the doctor would be more accurate. So far meeting the Doctor hadn't gone at all like he'd imagined.

"A bit tired?" Leonard wouldn't have guessed a ship could tire,

"Stay?" Donna objected looking from one man to the next.

"You could stay with us," Leonard offered immediately,

"Or me," Howard added immediately,

"…" Raj shook his head and tapped his chest,

"There's two spare rooms right above the comic store," Stuart put in,

"I have a couple of couches," said the unknown customer stepping forward,

"Where would they sleep?" Sheldon asked Leonard petulantly, about to cite their roommate agreement, which did have clauses in to deal with such occurrences.

"We'll figure that out," Leonard hissed back,

"I have a spare room at my house," Howard stepped forward eagerly,

"Oh please your mum has a spare room," Leonard snapped,

"Our place is much better," he added and moved closer,

The Doctor and Donna took an unsubtle step backward and were pressed against the TARDIS,

"I don't think we'll need to stay all night," the Doctor tried to say,

"Course you do and the comic store is right there," Stuart cheerfully pressed and joined his customer, Howard, Raj and Leonard to stand right in front of the Doctor,

The Doctor turned a pleading eye on Donna, who moved in front of him, arms folded and shouted,

"Back off!" the five hurriedly stepped back (Sheldon had stayed still).

"Sorry,"

"Sorry,"

"Sorry,"

"She's scary," Raj whispered to Howard, the Doctor overheard and his lips twitched,

Sheldon huffed and said suddenly,

"Leonard we need to get ready now," astounding Leonard and the others,

"Not now Sheldon," Leonard whispered and smiled nervously at the Doctor and Donna,

"But my schedule!"

"It isn't important right now!" Leonard raised his voice abruptly surprising Sheldon,

"What is with you?" Sheldon asked as always unable to grasp that he was being the illogical one.

"I think it is, you should go the Mega Max Sci-fi Convention. It only occurs every six months," Stuart smirked,

"Don't," Leonard hissed at the petty man. Sometimes Sheldon reminded Leonard of a battleaxe, other times like the Trojan horse right now he was like the river that gorged out Grand Canyon!

"Leonard just a moment ago you wanted to stay home and get ready," Sheldon was avoiding looking at the Doctor a sure sign something was disconcerting him. His friends were understandably all far too excited to notice.

"That was before we meet an actual alien!" Leonard couldn't believe his friend – a bigger fan of Doctor who than anybody - wasn't interested in meeting the real thing.

"Oh lots of aliens go to science fiction conventions," the Doctor said interrupting their argument,

"Where I meet the high commander of Trixandrolus Five, the 1999 Jumbo Sci-fi Con, funny people, the Trixandrolan, find the craziest of things hilarious," he laughed to himself as everyone looked at him like he was mad,

"You … wanna … come?" Leonard asked timidly,

"Some actor and actress from Doctor Who will be there," he added with a little bit more confidence, as the pair didn't immediately decline,

"Sounds like fun," the Doctor said and then looked at questioning Donna,

"What's it all about then?" having never been to one before Donna was well-versed in the public scorn aimed at such events,

"Correcting bad science," Sheldon answered at once,

"Meeting fellow crazy people," Howard added with an awkward smile and a roll of his eyes,

"Fans meeting their heroes but there's also a lot of shopping its like one big market place with books, toys, magnets even Hello Kitty lunch boxes," the Doctor described with a bemused grin.

"Really? Well alright since we're stuck here for a while,"

"Great, so who from my show is going to be there?"

"Your show? Oh that's why you want to go to show off!"

"No, no one will know who I am," the Doctor said seriously and glared at the comic store group,

"Alright then," Donna looked at the group still eagerly watching them,

"Are you all going?" she asked and everyone rushed to agree but managed to restrain themselves from rushing forward,

"Fantastic," the Doctor bounced now a plan had been made,

"You all know the Doctor but do you know who I am?"

"Donna Nobel, in fact you look remarkably like the actress who plays you," Howard said with his trademark leer,

"That is freaky," she muttered,

"Well introduce yourselves … one at a time!" she added. Finally a social interaction Sheldon couldn't get wrong . . .

"I'm Doctor Sheldon Cooper …"

"Yes I remember you and you from the store," Donna interrupted him and Leonard, Howard and Raj delighted in seeing him spoken down to the same way he often did to them,

"I'm Howard Wolowitz and this is Raj, he can't talk to woman," Howard was less keen to flirt with Donna given how scary she was; he still winked at her though. The Indian received dual incredulous looks at that and the attention almost made him pass out.

"I'm Stuart I run the comic store and I've been a fan for years," he admired,

"Nicholas Goozee," the stranger finally gets a name,

"I've never seen you before," Stuart said with a sharp bite (jealous of sharing the moment with anyone).

"Just moved from New York," he said smiling at Donna.

"Great now everybody knows everybody," the Doctor ignored the lingering tension as the humans all vied for his attention,

"I'll go get an alien costume and we can go round someone's house to change," Donna announced and opened the TARDIS door gingerly expecting it to still be emitting smoke. Thankfully it wasn't and she squeezed through a small gap (the Doctor thought she might be trying to stop the others from getting a good look – he had discovered she was often surprisingly thoughtful like that).

"I must say I haven't had much time to watch the show recently is it any good?" the Doctor asked watching her go,

"Fairly good a bit darker since Galifrey was destroyed," Sheldon critiques tactlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Sheldon!" hisses Leonard,

"They added that!" the Doctor asked striking all signs of emotion a definite indication he was upset (as if that was in question),

"An obvious ploy to … wait that really happened?" the doctors silence was enough of answer even for Sheldon.

"Yea but not with any real details," Raj said nervously,

"Yes I thought that was rather remiss," Sheldon said and the Doctor visibly flinched, Leonard actually hit out at the socially inept man as he apologised to the Doctor,

"I'm sorry he doesn't know any better,"

"Since we could be waiting for Donna for a while did you want to see the TARDIS?" the Doctor offered ignoring Sheldon's confused look and Leonard's apology,

The resulting noise and charge forward had the Doctor backing up to the TARDIS door,

"Ok, ok," the Doctor opened the door and ran up the ramp as the group rushed through and then stopped just inside the door; silence reigned as they gazed around. Of course they knew what the TARDIS looked like but actually being inside was . . . well.

The Doctor stood by a console facing them pride apparent on his face.

He clicked a few buttons and turned some handles and nodded to himself as the TARDIS buzzed.

He took his coat off and folded it over the back of his chair.

He flicked a switch and leant against the console.

Finally the group edged up the ramp still gazing around and looking suitably impressed.

"I've thought about inventing a time machine," Sheldon said and was the first to move up the ramp and wonder around the console,

"Really?" the Doctor had to work hard to keep the humour from his voice,

"This is spectacular Doctor and so similar to the show," Leonard gushed surprised and amazed.

"Thank you," always happy to show off his TARDIS, the Doctor regained some of his his natural energetic joyous facade,

"This is the helmic regulator and the gravitic anomalyser but what does this do?" Sheldon asked running his hand inches above it,

"That's the Thermo Buffer, best not to touch that unless you're trying to blow us up?"

"I wasn't going to touch it I wanted to know what it does thermo; heat and is it the heating system?"

"In a sense it keeps all the parts of the TARDIS at the right temperature, parts that might otherwise explode,"

"Sheldon don't touch anything!" Stuart said urgently and grabbed his hands startling him.

"I already said I wasn't going too!"

"Is that the AstroSEXtant RECtifier?" Howard asked pointing with a disturbing smirk,

"Err yes," the Doctor said and then added quickly,

"And these are the curiosity circuits this is the very important maxivectormeter oh and the Protyon Unit." The doctor darted around happily showing off his miraculous ship to people who had some idea of what he was talking about.

"Is it true the TARDIS has a million rooms?" Raj asked,

"A million and one when I first … borrowed her we've converted a few into Arton energy since then," the Doctor answered aware they would all know he had stolen his ship. It was unusual to have people on board who knew so much about him and his ship. The Doctor found it both strange and quite exciting in an unnerving way.

"Now you don't have to do that because you can use the energy from the Cardiff Rift –is that Arton energy?" Sheldon asks knowing the importance of Arton energy in the role of time travel.

"I'm pleading the fifth," the Doctor winched – the idea of a time-travelling Sheldon sending shivers down his Time Lord spine,

"So Torchwood is real too?" Nicholas grinned gleefully leaning around the consul shocking everyone who had forgotten he was there.

"And UNIT?"

"I really should pay more attention to my companions after they leave," the Doctor muttered ignoring the questions,

"So which one was it?" Nicholas asked. He had been watching from afar as the others mooned over the technology (he was more interested in the alien hubba, hubba).

"One what?" the Doctor was distracted by Sheldon who was pointing to every button, switch, level and light and naming it,

"Which companion?"

"Kestrel,"

"Don't know that one,"

"Well she had a few misfortunes and wouldn't want them repeated," the doctor grinned and then chuckled to the bemusement of the watching men.

"Like what?"

"Oh well one time she insulted the Queen of Felemtimus …" the Doctor needed to pause cause he was laughing too much – everyone else was waiting for the punch line,

"And … and Queen Elsarambre … she used a genetic modifier … and Kes was changed into … into a … a Bellista," the Doctor continued laughing while everyone else merely stared. He stopped after a moment to explain,

"A Bellista is a four legged animal on Felemtima like a centaur," his explanation had the others frowned,

"For how long?"

"Just a day," the others seemed more concerned than amused,

"Ah well maybe you had to be there,"

"That sounds horrible," Howard said and Raj nodded (Sheldon and Leonard had gone back to looking at the console).

"It was a terrible misdemeanour and I did warn her against insulting the queen, no sense of humour the Felemtimars."

"What were you when you got rid of her?" Sheldon asked again with no tact,

"I didn't get rid of her; she left to take care of her younger brother, he was in a car crash."

"I'm sorry," Leonard again apologised for his friend and poked him hard.

"I was in my eighth incarnation. We had some good times but one time the Hanerm tried to download my brain – thought they would try and upload it to her before themselves. It very nearly killed her. Human minds can't cope with a time lord consciousness." Sheldon snorted but Leonard elbowed him and he stayed quiet.

"How did she survive?" Stuart asked thrilled to be privy to such personal information. Knowing Will Wheaton was nothing compared to this!

"Oh I managed to hold onto all the important and mind-damaging bits."

"How does she know about the war? Did the show get the timeline wrong" Sheldon asked,

"That doesn't matter Sheldon," Leonard interrupted with stern tone and as Sheldon obeyed his friend and stopped talking the Doctor ignored the question and said with a pained tone,

"I trusted her not to divulge so much,"

"You don't like having a show about you?" Stuart asked fairly stupidly,

"It's nice in theory, bit personal in reality … she blamed me for not being there for her brother," the Doctor's distress was visible to even Sheldon,

"Is that why you don't tell your companions about yourself?" Donna asked quietly from the entrance. The Doctor spun round and forced the solemn look on his face into a smile,

"Donna! Ready already?" she stared at him for a moment before deciding to act like nothing was wrong … for now. She was wearing the same outfit but had a suit bag hung over one arm.

"Yes, we have a few hours right? I'll shower at someone's house – NO funny business!" she said and pointed a warning finger particularly at Howard and Stuart.

"Come back with us I have a girlfriend and Sheldon's asexual," Leonard offered sincerely,

"Alright – we'll meet you at the convention," Donna said to the rest of the group and headed for the door,

"Come on then I'm following you!" she snapped at Leonard impatiently.

"Right, come on Sheldon, see you guys there,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Doctor waved everybody out and locked the door, Sheldon and Donna had already walked out the alley while everyone else watched him – the constant admiration made him uneasy but he shrugged and reminded himself how much he usually enjoyed being the centre of attention.

He stepped around them and hurried after Donna who thanked Leonard for carrying her outfit,

"Such a gentleman, you pair could learn a lot from him," she said harshly,

"I'm a gentleman . . ."

"Maybe on Mars," Donna interrupted. The Doctor might have continued trying pointlessly to prove himself but Sheldon spoke up,

"I'm a gentleman, my mother was very strict about that, but I fail to comprehend how to consider feminism and that leads to being assaulted,"

"It's true," Leonard said as they reached his car,

"He once asked a girl at college if she needed help carrying folders up the stairs and she threw them at him – ironically they were papers on Mary Shelley's' Frankenstein a feminists critique," Leonard grinned in memory as he got in his car. Donna and the Doctor insisted they were happy in the back. Something for which Leonard was grateful; the only person Sheldon would let sit in that seat was Penny and that had taken a ten-minute argument that Leonard had only won by claiming it was socially unacceptable for the girlfriend of the driver to sit in the back.

"Last time I was in a car was when we first met," the Doctor remarked grinning at Donna giving the two men their first indication of where the Doctor was in his personal timeline.

"Doctor! Put your seatbelt on," Donna insisted as they drove out onto a busy road. She watched him until he had belted then looked out the window in interest,

"I've never been to the states," she said engrossed by the view,

"Slow Down Leonard!" Sheldon squeaked as a car swung close in front of them,

"We can go back if you want – see the Californian gold rush or Hollywood as it's created," the Doctor offered and then it was Leonard's turn to squeak.

"Oh I don't know with your 'driving' we'll probably end up in Alcatraz!" Donna smiled even as she criticized the doctors' skill.

"What's wrong with the way I 'drive'?" the doctor whined,

"What day of the week did you say you hate?"

"Um!" the Doctor suddenly remembered why he didn't argue with Donna,

"Sunday," Donna answered her own question,

"And what day of the week is it?" she continued,

"That was TARDIS!" the Doctor sounded like a petulant toddler as he made his excuses,

"And when we landed in Pompeii instead of Rome was that the TARDIS too?" Donna was not letting him off easy.

The Doctor gave Donna a wounded look so she sighed,

"Oh don't give me that look … Doctor … oh fine you're a wonderful driver," Donna huffed,

"Thank you Donna," the Doctor smiled and Donna narrowed her eyes.

While the two backseat passengers had … talked Leonard and Sheldon had keep quiet; Leonard was listening curiously while Sheldon worried about the drivers' distraction.

"Do you really plan to go back to the old west?" Leonard asked excitedly,

"Maybe and if we do end up in Alcatraz I'll just sonic us out again," the Doctor grinned with his carefree, smile-in-the-face-of-death look which so exasperated Donna.

A little while later,

"Here we are," Leonard said as he parked in his spot. Minutes later he directed them into the apartment block.

"What's wrong with the lift?" Donna asked,

"The what?" Leonard was already heading up the stairs so missed where she was looking,

"The lift,"

"Elevator," the Doctor said,

"Huh?"

"The English usually say lift, Americans say elevator, usually the TARDIS sorts that out but perhaps they're too close,"

"Oh, well we had an accident," Leonard blushed,

"We?" Sheldon paused mid step,

"Alright I had an accident but it's a bit of a secret,"

"Mad scientist?" Donna asked the Doctor as they followed the American duo up the stairs,

"Little bit yeah,"

"Hey!" Leonard protested but couldn't really think of an argument against the description.

By then the four had reached the second floor.

"Uh this is so domesticate," the Doctor complained as a woman past them with a child,

"Afternoon Mrs Dempsey, hey Clint," Leonard said,

"Leonard," she acknowledged and hurried past Sheldon in silence.

"I wish you wouldn't socialise with all our neighbours – it only creates problems," Sheldon whined,

"Sheldon I'm just being polite,"

"Well I don't know why,"

"And being friends with Penny hasn't created any problems," Leonard had a dopey grin as he thought about his girlfriend,

"Says you!"

"Penny! Oh will she be coming today?" the Doctor asked perking up,

"Good lord no!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"Who's Penny?"

"Our neighbour: Leonard is currently fraternising with her," Sheldon sounded like they were dating to annoy him,

Donna looked at the Doctor and asked,

"Another geek?"

"She's wonderful and far from … a geek," Leonard held his keys tightly as he admitted Penny was not a geek. The only point of contention in their relationship was how different they were.

They had reached their front door and Leonard stared at the door opposite until Sheldon huffed and took his keys off him to open their door,

"Alright I've devised a bathroom schedule . . ." he said stepping inside,

"I'll go first and you guys can fight it out for yourselves," Donna said stepping through. She glanced around and then walked straight towards the hallway with the bathroom,

"Wait that's not the plan," Sheldon hurried after her. Out of sight there were sounds of a scuffle and then Sheldon re-appeared rubbing his arm.

"Ok, Donna will shower first and then me and then Leonard, I assume you won't be changing?" he asked the Doctor,

"No I'll go as myself," he grinned,

"Why do you get to go before me?" Leonard closed the door and dropped his keys in a bowl.

"I'm going as Batman so I need more time to get ready,"

"I'm going as a Klingon – that takes ages!"

"Yes … but you don't need to shower," Sheldon said then turned to where the Doctor had put on his glasses and was looking over a white board,

"That's mine," Leonard said suddenly almost as nervous as his first 'date' with Penny (the one she hadn't known was a date).

"It's good, impressive …" he mumbled something else that the other two couldn't hear.

"This is mine!" Sheldon said as ever eager for praise running over to a nearby whiteboard and tapping it forcefully… Leonard was annoyed by the interruption and amazed Sheldon didn't seem even a little bit nervous about the Doctor seeing his work. Of course this was Sheldon – all ego and no humility.

"Genius no doubt about that," the Doctor said running a hand inches over the board, laughing when he found an insult to earlier (inaccurate) work.

"So how is it Leonard gets the four Nobel prizes?" he asked crossly folding his arms,

"That, Doctor Cooper, you will have to wait and see,"

"Does Leonard steal my work?" he asked suddenly,

"Sheldon!" Leonard gaped at his friend.

"It's a valid hypothesis,"

The Doctor sighed; he was beginning to think hanging around was a bad idea.

"How could I steal your work you hid it away."

And the two were off arguing again.

"Since you falsified my results don't you think I'm right too?"

As the two men argued louder the door opened and Penny arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Hey guys… what's going on?"

"Hello I'm the Doctor; it's a pleasure to meet you," the Doctor leapt forward grateful for the interruption and the chance to meet Leonard's future … erm Penny – 'no more spoilers!' the Doctor thought.

"I'm Penny … Leonard what are you … hellooooo," Penny swooned as she suddenly noticed the Doctor properly. Leonard observed his girlfriend's reaction and moved to stand next to her and tried to explain,

"Penny this is the Doctor from Doctor Who,"

"What?"

"Doctor Who – the TV show," Leonard's explanation trailed off when he realised she didn't know what TV show he was talking about.

"An actor?" she perked up excitedly,

"No an alien," Sheldon interjected, merely confusing her more.

"What?"

"The Doctor from Doctor Who is an alien from the now never-existed planet Galifrey," Penny looked at Sheldon then turned for an explanation from her boyfriend,

"The science fiction show Doctor Who is real and the man standing in front of you is an alien from outer space," Leonard explained,

"Hello," the Doctor said again smiling as Penny took a step back,

"So not an actor?" she asked wearily not sure she believed the pair but worried all the same,

"No an alien weren't you listening?" Sheldon's tone curt and dismissive and as always immediately irritated Penny.

"Yes Sheldon it's just a lot to take in – you wearing some kind of human suit?" Penny moved her hand up and down the Doctor's body.

"No, no this is me," the Doctor put both hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels – Penny stared – that 'ah shucks ma'am' replicated the movement any number of her sisters' brothers', fiancés' and husbands when meeting her parents for the first time.

"You don't look . . ."

"Trust me Penny we were just in his space ship – he really is not from around here." Leonard stroked Penny's arm,

"Oh my god!"

Suddenly Penny caught sight of a giant eight-foot red-haired human spider creature crouching low and filling the entire hallway!

Turning at her exclamation Sheldon shrieked and jumped behind the sofa, Leonard yelled and took a few steps back pulling Penny with him.

The Doctor merely sighed,

"Donna . . ." he started to say but was interrupted by Penny rushing to pick up the table chair and try to ward the thing off … suddenly it shimmered a purple and Penny nearly dropped the chair as the giant spider body disappeared and left a red-haired humanoid woman with legs.

"I like you," Donna said giggling,

"Really Donna," the Doctor tried to sound authoritative but was soon chuckling. That was exactly the sort of thing Rose would have done.

Penny held onto the chair for a moment but put it down as the woman apologised,

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself," she said and then introduced herself,

"I'm Donna, Donna Noble I hear you're the only normal person around here,"

"Yea that's me normal," Penny had a rather dry non-amused tone that had Donna back-tracking,

"Sorry normal is good to me. Running around with that alien maverick normal is sometimes just where I want to be,"

Penny laughed,

"I hear ya. So are you an alien too?"

"No, no born and bred in London, England, me. I just travel through time and space with a Martian,"

"I'm not from Mars!"

"You weren't born on Earth though were you?"

Before the Doctor could answer Leonard pulled Penny to his side,

"You jumped in front of me!" he said wonderingly,

"Oh yea sorry, instinct," penny cringed with the expectation he was angry at her,

"Why are you apologising that's the most romantic and brave thing I've ever seen,"

"Not much history to choose from," Sheldon interrupted finally getting up from behind the sofa,

"Really? Most of the guys I date would be em . . . um,"

"Embarrassed? Why would I be embarrassed?" Leonard took Penny's hands into his own,

"Penny is obviously expecting you to feel shame, emanating from being protected by her; Penny, your girlfriend. Social convention as I understand it would expect you to have protected her." Before Penny could retort Donna jumped in,

"Said the guy who screamed like a baby and hid?"

"I was protecting my brain – for the good of all mankind."

"He's crazier than you!" Donna said to the Doctor shaking her head in amazement,

"I'm not crazy my mother had me tested!"

"Wow! Whatever, it's your time to use the bathroom remember," Penny watched the interaction with a smile,

"Oh right," Sheldon left quickly,

"Could you stay? You seem to know how to handle him!" Leonard said cuddly Penny,

"Best temp in Chiswick I had to handle a lot of pompous know-it-alls who thought they were the bee's knees."

Penny and Leonard laughed and the Doctor smiled at Donna before swiftly asking,

"So Donna where did you find that trinket?" and nodded his head at a silver plated purple gem necklace she was wearing,

"The TARDIS gave it to me – I couldn't decide what to wear. I put it on and suddenly I was one of them Santa Robots frightened me half to death then I was actually death you know the black cloak kind. Perfect for fancy dress,"

"It's a sci-fi convention not a fancy dress party."

"They're very similar," Penny said with a half-laugh,

"You enjoyed it when we went last time . . . didn't you?"

"Bits of it, it's a little over-whelming,"

"If Donna takes that thing I can guarantee it'll be the other guests who are over-whelmed," the Doctor said,

"So I can take it then? Brilliant I was afraid you'd make me hand it over like I was a kid in school,"

"Would you have given it to me?"

"Cause … if you had a good reason,"

"Bet your teachers loved you,"

"Oi! Watch it!"

"So what are you going as?" Leonard asked,

"What do you think Doctor?" She held the gem between two fingers, and her other hand was on her hip, a swish of a finger and the air around her shimmered again. Suddenly an elf right out of Lord of the Rings was standing in front of them but with Donna's face and flaming red hair half loose and half braided. She was wearing a silver and pale blue dress with a blue hooded cloak and was holding a bow and arrow.

Leonard gulped causing Penny to laugh at him,

"Why don't you go as some kind of alien from his show?" she asked,

"Never seen it have I. And the only aliens I've meet so far have been that giant ugly spider, walking talking alien tiny blobs of human fat and these scary ass giant fiery rock men."

"Oh we're only up to where you re-join the Doctor in America but in Britain . . . " Leonard was interrupted by the Doctor,

"Ah, ah, ah don't say anything else we've gone a short way forward in time. Very dangerous! It would be best if you don't tell us what's going on in the show,"

"Won't we find out when we're at this convention?" Donna asked,

"Good question, we'll have to stay away from the Who fans," the Doctor pouted,

"That reminds me what's your name – not the one you never tell anyone but sometimes people call you Doctor, other times The Doctor and other times Doctor Who … it gets a little confusing," Leonard asked,

"It does doesn't it," the Doctor smiled mysteriously,

"You're not going to tell?"

"Doesn't really matter I answer to all of them," Donna moved forward and knocked her bow against the fridge,

"Sorry this thing's heavier than it looked in that film,"

"It's very nice. What film?" Penny asked,

"Lord of the Rings right?" Leonard answered,

"I recognise the broach on the cloak it's what Arwen wore in the first film. She had a sword though not a bow and arrow," Leonard critiqued.

"Didn't think I'd be allowed in with a sword and I thought this was prettier,"

"It's the one Legolas was given from Galadriel." Leonard explained.

"Oh!" said Sheldon appearing in the living room dressed in a very exact batman costume,

"That is very realistic what does the device do exactly?" Sheldon enquired walking around Donna, looking her up and down,

"It's a telepathic wardrobe." The Doctor answered with a proud grin,

"I see," Sheldon stepped in closer to view the necklace up close,

"It's very versatile a former companion of mine picked it up at a market," the doctor continued,

"Let me guess Captain Jack Harkness?" Leonard asked,

"Yes," the Doctor shook his head as if to try and clear an unwanted or distracting memory. Sheldon stepped back just before Donna snapped at him for invading her personal space.

"Who's that?"

"He's from the future he . . ."

"So I get my first Nobel prize in five years?" Leonard suddenly asked interrupting his friend,

"Why do you say that?"

"Leonard!" Sheldon's face crinkled and he got a pained look,

"You said I got four in a row and you thought it was 2019 so that must mean I get my first in 2015 right?"

"Oh you are good," the Doctor complemented Leonard again and smiled as Sheldon quickly explained,

"Captain Jack Harkness was born in the fifty-first century and travelled back in time to the London Blitz where he met the previous incarnation of the doctor and former companion Rose Taylor. He travelled with them after risking his life to save London from an explosion. A Dalek killed him but Rose brought him back under the influence of the Time Vortex. He is now immortal and working for the Torchwood Institute in Cardiff." Sheldon took a deep breath and glared around – no one was listening or even looking at him anymore,

"2015 …" Leonard repeats with a smile and then panicked,

"Oh God I don't have any idea how I do this …" Leonard started hyperventilating,


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Leonard calm down … I'm sure it goes well," Penny looked at Sheldon for help in calming him before remembering herself and cuddling her stricken boyfriend,

"You act a lot calmer in your presentation," the Doctor said grinning,

"You're not helping!" Penny yelled at the alien,

"Actually that kinda did," the thought of being more relaxed in the future finally helped compose Leonard,

"You almost missed giving it," the Doctor said while absently looking around the room again,

"What!" Sheldon was horrified … again,

"How could you miss such an occasion?" he looked at Leonard and waited for an answer,

"I don't know Sheldon it's in the future!"

"How could he miss such an occasion?" Sheldon questioned the Doctor,

"Something more important … comes along," the Doctor said with a secretive smirk at Penny,

"What?" she asks with the distinct feeling she was missing something,

"Of course," Sheldon shakes his head in dismay,

"What?" Leonard and Penny ask at the same time and look at each other while the Doctor says,

"I shouldn't say any more really, spoil all your surprises and you should be getting changed,"

"All right," Leonard said slowly, confused by what the Doctor had said but decided he wouldn't think about it.

"I should be going I have to … I should be going," Penny kissed Leonard's cheek and turned quickly on her heel. Being around Sheldon and Leonard could be harrowing by itself sometimes add to them an actual alien and an English woman with alien devices Penny just wanted some alcohol and TV – normal stuff.

"Bye Penny," Leonard said quickly as she left. He smiled after her,

"Isn't she great?"

"Leonard! It's nearly time to leave you have to get changed now!" Sheldon whined and Leonard sighed,

"I'm going; I'm going; just … behave,"

"Behave? What I am some naughty pet?"

But Leonard had already left,

"Would you like to sit down?" Sheldon asked his guests after moving to stand by his seat,

"Yes thank you," the Doctor sat in the armchair and Donna sat next to Sheldon.

Their host sat on the edge of his seat (actually nervous); his gaze wondering from Donna to the Doctor and an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Sheldon was rarely left alone in social situations and though he would never admit it he often relied on Leonard to guide him. Despite his earlier behaviour he did want things to go well with the Time Lord. He just had no idea how to achieve that. The physicist had done the maths to quantify the chances of any of his favourite science fiction shows being non-fiction and most of them were (to him) surprisingly unlikely.

'Maybe I should mention that?' he thought and then got caught up in a mental argument as to whether the Doctor would accept his method of counting probabilities. Just as the Doctor began to shift, Donna came to his rescue

"Nice place, you sure you have enough computers and games?" She was never one to suffer an awkward silence and frank enough to speak her mind,

"Yes although I am looking into building a new laptop next month."

"You can build your own laptop?"

"Of course! I only rely on that standard one because the university refuses to insure one I've made myself." Sheldon waved his hand limply in the direction of a Very Expensive Piece of Equipment,

"Wow,"

"I made my first when I was twenty, I called it Asimov," Now he had a topic Sheldon was happy to run with it,

"I don't know what weirder the fact you named it or what you named it," Donna replied smiling at him,

"Asimov was the author of 'I, Robot',"

"Don't know it," Donna glared at the Doctor as he snorted and tried to explain . . .

"It's a fascinating book . . ." the Doctor trailed off as Donna rolled her eyes,

"Would you like something to drink?" Sheldon asked standing up suddenly,

"Cup of tea please," the Doctor answered,

"Aren't we about to go out in a minute?"

"Leonard's costume requires at least fifteen minutes to put on,"

"Milk and two sugars then please,"

"Same here," Sheldon nodded and quickly moved to the kitchen.

Donna and the Doctor looked around.

"So nothing seems wrong here," she said quietly as if immediate disaster was expected,

"Told you nothing ever happens on Sundays,"

"So we really are just gonna spend the afternoon with Mr and Mr Geek?"

"You'll enjoy it Donna – you can pretend we're in an alien market,"

"I'd rather actually be in an alien market," Donna mumbled feeling very confused but slightly pleased they would not be doing any running today.

"There's a beautiful market on Shan Shen I'll take you there some time if you like,"

"Sure I love shopping,"

"Oh well I'll have to take you to . . . "

"Here we are," Sheldon reappeared with two cups of tea then went back for his own.

"You weren't very specific so I hope they're alright," he added settling back into his spot,

"It's tea," Donna said breathing in the smell. Sheldon stirred his tea and attempted to grin at her,

"Are you alright?" she asked,

"Yes why do you ask?"

"You look in pain,"

"I'm smiling,"

"Ah …" Donna was spared a reply as the front door suddenly opened and Howard and Raj burst into the room,

"We thought we'd check and make sure …I mean see if you were still here," Howard said and then he saw Sheldon,

"Oh god Sheldon's smiling again," He was dressed as McCoy and Raj was dressed as Scotty.

"We arranged to meet you there," Sheldon said complaining at the sudden change in plans,

"Raj was wondering if you wanted to come with us in his car?" Howard asked and the silent man frantically nodded his head.

Donna looked at the two of them … and then Sheldon … then the two of them … and then Sheldon …

"You can ride with me," a third option suddenly presented herself from standing in the doorway behind Howard and Raj,

"Penny … you came back!" Donna said happily,

"Yea turns out I don't have somewhere else to be after all,"

"Now hang on . . ."

"We don't need to take three cars why don't Raj and I join you?" Howard asked quickly interrupting Sheldon,

"Or you can go with Leonard," Penny 'suggested' ... with a threatening tone.

"Yea ok," Howard slumped as he agreed,

"You want to leave now?" she asked Donna and the Doctor,

"Sure you alright with the change, Doctor?"

"Absolutely," the Doctor grinned as he waved goodbye.

Penny led Donna and the Doctor out the apartment and started down the stairs. Raj and Howard watched from the top of the stairs,

"This is soooo cool," Howard said and Raj nodded emphatically again. Suddenly all their arguments over which super hero would kick which super hero's ass and who was the worst super villain seemed much less stupid.

1170


End file.
